Our plans for the next year include: (1) the continuing investigation of tumor-inhibitory and other biological effects of alpha, beta, and lambda interferons in cancer patients; (2) the completion of two clinical trials aimed at defining immunological and tumor inhibitory effects of Thymosin Fraction 5 in cancer patients; (3) the study of conditions that affect the release of tumor necrosis factor, interleukin-1, and leukemia-differentiating protein in cancer patients treated with endotoxin; (4) the dissection of the serological response of renal cancer patients to renal cancer vaccines by autologous typing using the patients' serum as well as monoclonal antibodies produced by their lymphocytes; and (5) the characterization of biological activities, in vitro and in vivo, of mouse monoclonal antibodies with restricted specificity for malignant melanoma, renal cancer, lung cancer, bladder cancer, and colon cancer. (CS)